


Ivar and the Terrible Horrible No Good Day

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Ivar and the Terrible Horrible No Good Day

Ivar loved the Farmer’s Market, he would never admit that to anybody - ever - but he did. Saturday mornings, rising early and getting over to the market before everything was picked through and the crowds began was the perfect time to go. 

Even in August the morning was crisp with a potential for a hot afternoon, making the morning visit that much more enjoyable. Ivar wasn’t a fan of the heat. He would get what he came for and get out before the heat and the people began to swarm the market stalls.

His plan was going accordingly, a bag of fresh made mini donuts were secured in one of his sacks, an abundance of fresh produce - peppers, lettuce, and a bunch of new potatoes were added to a sack. His final stop was the doner kebab stand, because it was never too early for the savory treat.

Hvitserk had warned him not to go with his usual kebab, but Ivar didn’t need Hvitserk’s negativity in his life. So what if he was meeting somebody for coffee later? He could brush his teeth before then, at the very least he could buy a pack of mints.

Ivar wouldn’t typically allow Ubbe to set him up on a date, but his brother was adamant that Ivar would love this new girl from Ubbe’s office. She would be meeting Ivar after his trip to the market, for breakfast and coffee. An unusual first date, but Ubbe insisted she would love it.

Lost in his thoughts about the possibility of his date, that’s when it happened. Somewhere between the doner kebab stand and Ivar, a rouge child darted out of nowhere, in their hand a bunch of balloons. Who let a child that size take off with thirty or forty balloons anyway?

Ivar, trying to dodge the savage 3 foot beast and their weapon of rubber and hot air, stumbled dropping his sacks and smashing into another body. Taking out the child in the collision, the balloons tangled around attacking Ivar. Swatting and cursing, he could feel his anger rising.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the dark haired man bellowed, his blue eyes cold and suddenly wild. “Watch where you’re going, can you not see that I am…”

“Me? Watch where you’re going you overgrown oaf!” The woman he had collided with let out her distress.

The rogue child bawling, on the ground, wailing because their precious balloons were now popped or lost. Grunting, Ivar tried his best to gather his things and himself, in effort to make a quick get away.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re going to run off and not even try to rectify this?” The woman stood, dusting off her skirt. Tiny pebbles landing around her.

“Fuck off.” Ivar with his things stomped off.

If he was going to make his date, he had around half an hour to change his ripped jeans and clean up the cut on the palm of his hand. Damn children.

Cleaned up and somewhat calmed down, Ivar ran the morning’s scenario through his head for the fifth time, before getting out of his car and walking into the cafe. Children should really be kept on a leash. Who did that parent think they were? Better yet, who did that woman think she was yelling at him?

“Alright, alright. Let it go.” Ivar breathed deeply, smoothing his hands over his fresh jeans, before pulling the door to the cafe. The memory of balloons attacking him could wait.

Based on Ubbe’s description, he was looking for a lovely smile and the most amazing eyes - other than Ubbe’s own wife’s. A few feet inside the door, Ivar stopped his immediate gaze landing on the woman beside the window. Instantly, he knew.

“Fuck me.” He wanted to turn and run. How could this get any worse? Approaching the less than impressed woman, he cleared his throat.

“You’re Ubbe’s brother?”

“I am and I am leaving.” Ivar snarled.

“Don’t take out any children on the way.” Her remark was enough to make Ivar want to scream.

How could such a lovely morning end so horribly wrong?


End file.
